


0 0 1

by Aadmirer



Category: all 伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Kudos: 6





	0 0 1

1 0 1  
我从来没认真探究过豪哥和那个明星之间的关系，我和邓伦根本没照过面，虽然我其实挺好奇的，他真有豪哥说的那么漂亮那么可爱吗？  
我估计是豪哥太爱他了，他一定没那么可爱，否则豪哥怎么会给我这种任务呢？  
我已经很久没有这种满腹疑问与期待的感觉了，我替豪哥打理财产这么多年，我一直感觉自己是个从容淡定的人，偶尔陪豪哥打球，他也说，如果我去打职业篮球，一定是个大心脏的球员。  
那个庄园在京冀之交，看起来至少有一百年，风格很俄式，但主体建筑并不大，大概有三层，带一个漂亮的角楼。我逡巡在大门外，朝院子里看，围墙圈出的花园大得和那个三层小楼极不相称，我站在门口，甚至看不清楼门前的那个池塘里有没有水，就有这么远。  
我转一圈停在角楼下，却发现更糟，这大院子里全都是玫瑰的荆棘，我来这儿做眼线的噱头是花匠，处理这堆荆棘会是个很辛苦的工作。  
总之，这个地方周遭很荒凉，还有个大到离谱的废弃花园，住在这种莫名其妙的地方的人，又能可爱到哪儿去？  
“张梓晨先生？”那声音挺小的，真挺可爱的，我差点怀疑是成了精的流浪猫在叫我。  
我抬头，那是角楼的一扇窗户，古老的推开式。有个头脸奇小，皮肤奇白的青年，他的五官精致得要命，眼睛很妩媚地向上挑，秀挺的鼻子却生得很尔雅标致，嘴巴偏厚润一些，像小孩的嘴，但脸型又那么紧致流畅，这是气质风格完全不同的几个配件，可放在一起就美得乱七八糟，秀丽到我不知道该先看哪儿。  
“是我！”我大喊，回答他。  
“请您上来吧。”他的声音真是悦耳，温柔和善到有些虚弱。  
通往角楼的楼梯倒是很干净，我上去时候他已经坐在了壁炉旁边，宽大的椅子上堆着很多垫子和毛毯，我猜英国女王也会喜欢这样的下午茶小窝。  
他盖着一件毛绒大披肩，身上穿的是很简单的黑色居家服，样式经典又复古。  
“你好，我是花匠，张梓晨。”我伸出手。  
他轻轻和我握手，他的手很软也很娇嫩，那个温度有些奇妙，我感觉得到他应该是手脚冰凉的人，但是或许他刚刚抱着什么东西取暖，上面浮着一层很快退去的热。  
“我给壁炉生火吧？”我想给他留个好印象，毕竟我现在真有点儿相信豪哥说的，他温柔可爱又漂亮。  
火舌从黑黢黢的木头上窜起来，罩着暖黄色的光。我才发现他的肤色有些苍白，起初只是觉得极白而已，但这样看，似乎从来没见过阳光一样，隐隐有些发灰。  
“我称呼您，邓先生？”我真不想管这么一个瘦弱苍白的男孩叫先生，虽然应该这么叫，但是就像这个小别墅和大花园一样，特别不协调。  
他摇摇头，想了一会儿，并没有想出更好的称呼，但是他说，不要叫先生。  
“给你倒点热饮，我带了玫瑰茄，要尝尝吗？”我经过许可之后倒了些热水，投进我带来的茶包，玫瑰红像云翳一样在水里散开了，“我很喜欢，我有不少。”  
他小口小口啜饮着，眼睛在热雾里亮晶晶地看着我。  
就因为这一眼，那天的荆棘清除工作进行得非常愉快，阳光就像蜂蜜一样淋在窗边的邓伦身上，他在被壁炉筛得暖洋洋的风里睡过了整个午后。  
1 0 2  
我很惊讶，他那么自然地和我一起吃掉了妇女送来的晚餐，那女人也挺和善的，但好像住在离这个荒芜庄园不近的地方。邓伦说她一周会来一次，送来各种东西，主要是食物，这些东西会放进雪柜，吃上一周。  
这饭吃得我很难受，确切来讲，那以后每天的饭我都吃得很难受。因为那些东西全都没有任何咸味，唯一的调味料似乎是柠檬汁，我有点理解为什么他看起来无力又虚弱了，男明星这么辛苦吗？  
我后来也找女人要些正常的食物，邓伦尝过几口，立刻就吐出去了，病歪歪地躺了两三天。  
这样的生活持续到某个晚上，他为我包扎我被荆棘割破的手，在他小心翼翼地按好了纱布时候，我抓住了他的手。  
他的眼睛很茫然地看着我，惊慌又迟疑，干净地空空如也，在那个瞬间，我几乎忘了我是个眼线，我的目的只是为了了解邓伦是否忠于和豪哥的感情。  
那手被我握着，指尖被我渡了些热气儿，但是很快就又变得冰凉，迅速从我掌心逃走。  
在肌肤分离的瞬间，我们都立刻忘记了这次交握。  
1 0 3  
夜里我睡不着，总觉得有只冰冰凉凉的手应该被我握在掌心里。  
我从床上起来，打开门想去看看他。  
我站在他门口，听见奇怪的声音，他好像哭了，又好像很愉快，我调整了站位，从门缝里看见床在震颤。  
他雪白的一条腿被架在某个人腰上，膝盖弯着，小腿最后还是垂下来，脚趾在地毯上划拉着，每当他发出呻吟的时候，脚趾就会绷紧。  
小腿的曲线实在很好，大腿丰腴有肉，随着另一个人的动作而摇荡，大手抓着那些不安分的肉，狠狠拍了一下儿。  
邓伦带着哭腔，凄凄惨惨地求他：“慢一点，慢——啊，呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
对方显然不耐烦听他的话，把他狠狠揉进怀里，深深浅浅地顶进去，邓伦大开双腿跪在床上，顶得狠了，他就跌下去，再被捞上来继续操。  
男人走出来时候，我躲在墙角后看，那个男人珠光宝气但实在是五短身材，他腆着啤酒肚扬长而去。  
这样一头猪，哪儿比得上我？  
不，  
不，  
我的意思是，哪儿比得上豪哥？  
他刚走的时候我还听见邓伦呜呜哭，但是现在已经没有声音了，我蹑手蹑脚地走进屋子里，看见他下身光裸着。  
等等，我走过去，盯着他双腿间的阴唇。  
那儿已经被操得烂红外翻，流着黄白色浑浊的精液，也沾在他稀疏的阴毛上。穴口还合不上，在空气里抽搐张合，把我看得头晕。  
他上身搭着个毯子，但小腹上全是黄黄白白的液体，那个中年男人很可能尿在他身上了。  
我觉得很恶心，他自己可能也知道，所以捂着脸哭，肩膀一颤一颤。  
1 0 4  
他用淋浴头冲着被淋得一片狼藉的腹部，紧接着是阴部和大腿，霜一样白的皮肤被他自己搓洗得发红，乱七八糟的沐浴液和在一起涂成白沫。  
他靠着浴缸的壁，好像所有力气都耗尽了，眼神灰暗地看着我。大腿大敞着，他把手放在湿淋淋的阴阜，小心地扒开肉瓣，将一个小小的管子塞进刚刚经历一场鏖战的阴道。  
脸颊再次变红，他垂着头，管子每进去一点儿，大腿就会抽一下。大概没进了五六厘米，他就难以自持地叫了几声，我看见管子挤压着他红肿的阴蒂，管子动一动，阴蒂就被摩擦着，我看见他抖了抖，一股水就倒灌进管子，然后他只能呻吟着一动不动。  
我走过去，把管子往里蹭了蹭，然后忽然抬高，狠狠压扁他的阴蒂。  
“张……张梓晨！”他软着身体，眼泪涌出来，潮吹过的阴道一阵猛绞，却似乎把管子上的螺旋纹包得更紧，他捂着腹部，水管里又倒灌了些淫液。  
我俯下身，专心帮他捣弄他洪涝的嫩穴，管子深深地进去了。  
“不要，停！停下来！”他似乎不太习惯被伺候，“到宫口了，等……我自己来。”  
他接过那管子，又慢慢地调整了一下，我猜他在对准自己的子宫腔。然后他打开胶喉，让温热的水流进去冲洗，清理男人留给他的东西。  
他惨兮兮地喘气，看着水把他的腹部灌胀，轻轻掂了掂，似乎感受到含了一大包水的子宫对脏器的压迫，才终于停了注水，让稀白的盥洗液慢慢淌出去。  
这个过程很缓慢，大概因为要充分淋洗阴道，管子被拔出去，水得顺着他的肉穴出去。  
这些举动实在熟练得让我恼火。  
我凑过去，把他的脚抬起来，果然是冰凉的，但他的脚就像没走过路一样柔软，脚底几乎软嫩过我的掌心。  
“你每天都不出门吗，精液真的养人啊？”我看起来非常认真，似乎只是好奇心作祟。  
但是我看到，他听见这话之后，阴瓣收缩得直发抖，脏水都溅出来了，一瞬间跟个小喷泉似的喷了个水花。  
我笑了，虽然我气得头皮发紧，但是我把他冰凉的脚放在胯下，那儿现在滚烫，特别暖脚。  
他吓坏了，我真没想到婊子还能被男人的鸡巴吓坏，可能这就是豪哥说的可爱吧。  
我把裤子解开，我的龟头轻轻吻着他的脚心，像灼热的枪口挨着一块寒冰。  
他一动不动，只有穴肉反应着他混乱的内心活动，它们不争气地喷出好几个水花。  
1 0 5  
我拿着手机，打算把这个婊子的行状如实讲给豪哥，当然，我本来就打算省略一些细节。  
但是在这之前，我看见豪哥的朋友圈发了一段视频，是邓伦含着一根奶茶的吸管，甜丝丝地冲着镜头笑。  
时间是一小时前，配文是“Tonight.”  
我瞪着眼睛仔细看视频，邓伦身后的确有个高高的楼，楼上的LED屏的确投放着某个女明星的生日祝福语，日期的确是今晚。


End file.
